At the present time there exists a number of different implements for assisting in painting, particularly in the interior of housings or buildings. These existing devices include, for example, a standard roller arrangement or a separate pad structure that is sometimes used for edging. However, a more universal painting device does not exist at the present time that can readily incorporate both the roller and pad functions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved painting device and in particular one that integrally arranges for the use of both a roller and a pad structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved painting device that is relatively simple in construction, that is relatively easy to manufacture and that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved painting device that includes a preferred single handle and yet can be readily moved into different positions for either a roller action or a pad action.